Single, White, Female
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Tenten has been wanting to tell Neji that she likes him for awhile now but doesn't know how. Suddenly she's feeling rather shy. Ino comes up with a plan but there's no guarantee it will work. Poor Tenten. Will Neji get get the message? One-shot song fic


**AN: Ok, so I guess I either need to learn to live without sleep or stop getting songs stuck in my head. This is the third day (night for two of them but you get the point) I have done this. Song stuck in head at night ****song fic. This one is even more off than the first one I did on Saturday. I blame this on my 2:30 am wakeup call in my dorm. Stupid fire alarm! Worst part? I slept through the alarm for 15 minutes before my RA woke me up by knocking on my door. I guess I should also mention that there was no fire since I told you all that. But, hey ,I'm digressing here. This is supposed to be older teen years…I guess during or just after the time jump. Keep in mind that I'm still making my way through both the manga and anime so I'm not totally up to date on everything. Don't ask why this song was stuck in my head or what I was thinking at 3 am in the morning. Sigh…anyway…here it goes:**

"I can't believe you did that!" Ino whispered to Tenten as they walked away from the news paper office.

"I just hope he reads it." Tenten said quietly back.

They both giggled at this but Tenten's definitely had a nervous undertone to it. "We'll see in the morning." Ino said before waving good-bye to her friend and running off, most likely, to tell several persons she wasn't supposed to, what they had just done. Tenten blushed a little at the thought of it. Why was she being so shy? This was just not like her and really, was it that big of a deal? Ino had certainly thought so and had helped her come up with this plan.

_I know that every morning you go thumbing.  
Through the personal want ads.  
You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee.  
And settle in for a good laugh.  
I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy.  
I'm hoping and praying that.  
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention.  
'Cause there's a... _

Tenten knew that Neji liked to read the paper in the mornings, when he got the chance. Apparently he found the personal adds amusing because he always seemed to have an upturn to his lips as he read them. Most boys might laugh out loud to show the hilarity that most of the adds would be, but not Neji Hyuga. It wasn't that Neji didn't have or show emotion but he tended to be more subdued than most. Lately Tenten had become acutely aware of her attraction to him. This was nothing new but she felt it was time to say something. The problem was that she was too shy to do so. That's where the paper came it. Ino had given her the idea to place an add that would, hopefully, catch his attention.

_Single white female.  
__Looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell.  
A one women man who doesn't want no other.  
Oh, you never can tell.  
She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female.  
Is looking for a man like you._

The next day Tenten watched as Neji flipped through the paper while they waited for Guy sensei. Her sensei wasn't often late but on occasion got into some rather odd competitions and would be delayed. She wasn't complaining though. From what she had heard from team seven things could be worst. Besides, this would give him time to read the adds all the way through. Oh, she just hopped he would get it. Then again….what if he did and put her down? Tenten mentally kicked herself for even thinking about that. Why was she being so shy about this? She wasn't Hinata for crying out loud! She was a strong kunoichi and would deal with it if that was his reaction. I'll do what I do to any other guy if he makes fun of me…kick his ass she thought with a self satisfied grin.

_Yeah, I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if I shoulda put it in writing.  
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate.  
But I think I did the right thing.  
I couldn't go on living keep it hidden.  
So I'm telling you everything.  
It's my confession I hope you get the message.  
There's a... _

Tenten was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the flipping of a page. Looking over at Neji she saw that he had reached the page that her message was on. A blush came to her face as she thought about it. The two of them sat in silence for another five minutes as they waited for their sensei and missing teammate. She saw a look that she took as surprise cross Neji's face as he read something. Then he looked up at her as if he were about to speak. Suddenly Lee popped out of nowhere, followed by Guy and stopped Neji from saying whatever it was he was going to say.

_Single white female.  
Looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell.  
A one women man who doesn't want no other.  
Oh, you never can tell.  
She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female.  
Is looking for a man like you.  
_

Tenten was thoroughly depressed at the turn of events but there was nothing she could do. Guy set them about their training. Today she and Neji were working together while Guy and Lee did their own training. She and Neji weren't actually physically working together for most of today's training, just in the vicinity of each other. He remained mostly silent, except for the heavy breathing that came along with good effort and a long bout out training. Tenten felt a bit hurt that he hadn't said anything. Was he ignoring her? Trying to tell her, he wasn't interested in his own way? Part of her hoped that he just hadn't read what had been written. But what was that all about earlier? When they took a break to sit down and drink some water she decided to find out. "So, anything interesting in the paper this morning?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. "Nothing you'd be interested in." He said giving her a questioning look. Since when did she ask him about such things?

_Single white female.  
Looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell.  
A one women man who doesn't want no other.  
Oh, you never can tell.  
She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female.  
Is looking for a man like you._

_Looking for a man like you. Looking for a man like you._

Later as the two of them were leaving the training grounds Tenten couldn't stand it anymore. Her more forceful personality overcame her nerves and she just had to ask. "So, Neji, you didn't see an interesting personal add today?" she asked, an edge to her tone. Neji looked over at her and chuckled "I should have guessed you knew about this." His forehead creased with worry before he told her "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell her I'm not interested all day. I really don't want to hurt her feelings." Tenten felt her heart drop into her stomach. He wasn't interested and this must have been his way of not hurting her feelings. Let her pretend it wasn't her and move on. She couldn't help it, her face dropped and she couldn't bring herself to look at, yet alone say another word to Neji. Neji was completely confused. Tenten was taking this rather personally, acting as if it was her and not her friend who had been rejected. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Reaching forward and placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder he turned her around so she was facing him. "So the add was from you?" he asked her. She nodded in response. Next thing she knew she was being hugged by Neji. He leaned back to look at her and gave her a kind smile. Then leaned in and shared a quick, but special kiss that said everything. Tenten couldn't believe what was happening. Hadn't she just been rejected? "You shouldn't let Ino write things like that for you." He whispered

**AN: Ok, so it's a piece of junk right? That's what I get for writing at odd hours. Please leave a review no matter how you felt though because I'd love to know how I can improve. I share my insomnia-induced stories because apparently some people enjoy them.**


End file.
